Various types of cord locks have been devised in the past for holding a cord in a tightened or other desired condition in clothing, bags, shoes, and other items. These prior cord locks have been formed of two or more parts, adapted to grip and release a cord by relative movement between the parts. The expense involved in forming such parts and then assembling them has limited use of the locks, and prevented their use in many instances in which it might otherwise be desirable to utilize a lock in lieu of hand tying of a cord.